


Reasons to Be Happy

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Worship, Comedy, Fluff, Kind of? It isnt sexual but yknow, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc, Self-Esteem Issues, Trans Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: Komaeda's therapist instructs him to make a list of things that make him happy. Hinata inadvertently helps.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 108





	Reasons to Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Looooool this is so fucking self indulgent but idc. The people have been asking for soft Komaeda, so I am here to provide. As usual, I hope you all enjoy! Comments are always appreciated, and I hope you have a lovely day/night!

  1. _Rereading an old book you hadn’t read in a long time._
  2. _Warm sand between your toes._
  3. _Sunsets over the ocean._
  4. _Sunrises over the ocean._
  5. _Standing by the ocean and feeling the wind rush past you._
  6. _Real, genuine hope._



The only thing that could be heard in the cottage was the soft sound of pen against paper, and the quiet whirring of his robotic hand and the air conditioning.  _ Ah, that’s right… _

  1. _Air conditioning after not having it for so long._



Komaeda tapped his pen against the notebook, a thoughtful hum rumbling in his throat. When his therapist had first instructed him to come up with a list of things that made him happy—something to look back on when he was feeling down, she said—it seemed so easy. Now, though, when the paper was in front of him, staring him down, it seemed hard to think of anything. 

  1. _The way a dog’s ears perk up and its tail wags just from you being there._
  2. _Stargazing with your boyfriend._



_ Wait. Scratch that.  _

  1. _Stargazing with your_ _boyfriend_ _husband._



_ That’s better.  _

He clicked his tongue. Just like that, more ideas began to flow in, as if a dam had been broken. 

  1. _Weddings, especially when they’re yours._
  2. _Getting a hug when you really need one, especially from someone with strong arms._
  3. _Cuddling with someone you love before an afternoon nap._
  4. _Going to bed with a stomach full of good food._
  5. _Freshly baked bread._
  6. _Potato chips._



Komaeda chuckled to himself. He continued to write down a few more, only stopping when he heard the door unlock and click open. Sitting up, the notebook fell into his lap, the hand holding the pen resting on it to keep it open. “Hey, Hajime,” he greeted. 

“Hey,” Hinata greeted back with a tired smile that still managed to make Komaeda’s heart jump a little. He added another thing to the list, slightly surprised he hadn’t thought of it yet. 

  1. _Being in love._



“What’cha workin’ on?” Hinata asked as he removed his shoes. He sat across from Komaeda on the edge of the bed, leaning forward curiously, but not peeking. Komaeda smiled at him. 

“My therapist said I should make a list of things that make me happy,” he answered, closing the notebook and setting it on his nightstand, along with the pen. “I thought I would get started on it while waiting for you to get home. Honestly,” he laughed, “I thought I’d have more time to get more down.”   
  
“I wanted to be done with work a little early today,” Hinata replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s been a while since we’ve spent time together, just you and me.”

“It has,” Komaeda agreed, laying back against the pile of pillows. “Was there anything you wanted to do in particular? We have an entire afternoon to kill.” 

“Eh...not really.” Hinata shrugged. “I was just thinking we could just...lay together and relax, you know?”   
  
“You? Suggesting we relax?” A smirk tugged at the corner of Komaeda’s lips. “Are you  _ sure  _ you’re my Hajime?”   
  
“Oh, shut it,” Hinata replied, feigning annoyance. However, he couldn’t stop himself from laughing a little. Komaeda made a mental note to add that to the list as number 23:  _ My husband’s laugh. _

“In any case, I would love to lay with you,” Komaeda continued, his smile now genuine. Hinata nodded, smiling back. 

“Okay. Cool.” While Hinata undid his tie, Komaeda sat up again. He grabbed the bottom of his own shirt, lifting it up and taking it off. He had always found that cuddling in little clothing felt better: it felt more intimate, feeling Hinata’s warm skin against his own. Hinata seemed to agree, since he was stripping down to his boxers just like Komaeda. As he usually did, he looked over Hinata’s body: his warm, tan skin; the many freckles that dotted his face, shoulders, and back; the pair of scars under his pecs that had healed long ago; the muscles that rippled beneath his body….Komaeda always wondered how he got this lucky to have a lover so beautiful. He should add that to this list as well:  _ 24\. My husband’s body.  _

Since Komaeda’s pants were already off, he laid back and waited for his husband to lay next to him. When he did, he looked at the other, smiling in slight confusion as he noticed he was being stared at with a certain intensity. Hinata’s brow was knit, and his lips were slightly parted. A soft laughed escaped Komaeda. 

“Ah...Hajime? Is something wrong?” He questioned. 

“Did you gain weight?” Was the eloquent response he got. It was an observation that didn’t come as too much of a surprise to Komaeda, though: after all, with the new diet Togami put him on with the intent to make him gain weight, it made sense that it would be paying off after a while. He had noticed it take physical shape only a little while ago: his belly, which used to be flat, now curved out over his waist a little; his legs were no longer uncomfortably bony; he had to get new clothes, especially pants, to accommodate for the size change.

He never brought these changes up to Hinata—not directly, at least. With the other always busy with his work, he didn’t want to bother him with something as miniscule as that. Not to mention, there was always a voice in the back of his head that told him Hinata would be disgusted if he saw his body. So, he preferred to keep it to himself(and to Togami, he supposed) and let Hinata figure it out on his own. However, considering the other’s Ultimate Analyst abilities, it was only a matter of time before he found out. A small laugh left him. 

“Haha, you know, Hajime, people usually get offended when you ask them a question like that,” he teased. “I hope you haven’t asked any girls such a question.”   
  
“Th-That’s,” Hinata stammered, his face turning an adorable shade of red, “I didn’t mean it like that, and you know it. I just meant it as like, you know…” He rose a hand vaguely gesturing around for a moment. “Just a question, you know? I wasn’t trying to be insulting...”   
  
“I know, I know,” Komaeda replied, his laughter increasing, “I was teasing. You really do get worked up too easily.” He listened to the other grumble, his laughter tapering off. Then, glancing away, he continued, “But, uh...yeah. I’ve gained a little weight. I guess it isn’t too hard to notice now, huh…?” He glanced down at himself, at his curved-out stomach, and pursed his lips. 

“Well, yeah, but...you say that like it’s a bad thing.” Hinata gave him a smile, rolling on his side and scooting close to Komaeda. He reveled in the warmth the other always gave off, humming. 

“Is...it not a bad thing?” 

Hinata’s reply came quick. “Of course not. Nagito, that’s an  _ amazing  _ thing. It means you’re getting healthier. How could that  _ not  _ be good?” 

Komaeda couldn’t help but snicker—not at Hinata, but at himself. Of course, Hinata would be supportive. He always had, even when he was sure he didn’t deserve it. He celebrated every victory with him, big and small. How stupid of him to think that Hinata wouldn’t be pleased with this, or at least act like it. “...I don’t know,” he said once he had stopped laughing, “I just….thought you might have found it weird?”

“Weird?”

“Yeah.” Komaeda began to bite his lip. “Weird.”   
  
“Well…I don’t think it’s weird. In fact...” Komaeda watched Hinata, shuddering as one of his hands slid down his body before resting on his tummy. He gave in a light squish, smiling. “I think it’s kind of cute.”

Komaeda giggled as he was squished, squirming a little. “H-Hajime! That tickles!” He said through his laughs. Hinata laughed as well, bringing his hand back up. 

“Sorry. I really do mean it, though,” he said. “This is a great thing, and I’m really happy for you.” 

Komaeda felt his heart melt at the sweet words Hinata spoke. The smile he had was almost big enough to split his face in two. He rested a hand on his chest. “Thank you, Hajime. You really are too good for me…”   
  
“I’m really not.” Hinata shook his head a little. Komaeda sighed. 

“Well, I think you are.”   
  
After that, the two fell into silence, simply laying together. Komaeda always cherished the moments like these: the ones where they got to enjoy the silence and indulge in each other’s presence. He swore that he could never be more content than in these moments where he laid with his husband. Another item was added to the list of things he needed to write in his notebook:  _ 25\. Quiet moments with loved ones.  _

“Hey, Nagito?”   
  
Hinata’s voice broke through his thoughts. He turned his head to look at the other with a hum. “Mm? What is it?”   
  
“Is...it okay if I touch you more?”

“Huh?” Komaeda smiled. “Of course, Hajime. You never have to ask.”    
  
“Well...I just thought I would anyway.” With that, Hinata began to slide down the bed until his face was level with Komaeda’s stomach. He stretched an arm over the other before moving closer, pressing his cheek against his body. Komaeda felt his face heat up at that, but it wasn’t until he felt Hinata’s chapped lips against his tummy that his cheeks were lit ablaze. Instinctively, he tensed up, sucking his stomach in before laughing. 

“I-I didn’t know you meant  _ that _ ,” he remarked in a high voice, raising a hand up to press against his own cheek. Hinata laughed in return, looking up at Komaeda.

“Sorry...guess I should’ve been more specific,” he apologized with a sheepish smile. “It’s still okay, though, right?”   
  
“Yep, of course,” Komaeda replied, his free hand lifting to card through Hinata’s hair. He leaned into the touch. “Like I said, you never have to ask.”   
  
“And like  _ I  _ said, I thought I would anyway.” Hinata lowered his head, and it wasn’t long before he felt more gentle kisses being pressed to his tummy. After getting over the initial shock, he closed his eyes and breathed out a sigh, the hand in Hinata’s hair relaxing. As he was kissed, he couldn’t help but think what a strange, wonderful feeling it was to have his body be appreciated so intimately. Every time he looked at himself in the mirror, even now, he could still hear that same voice in the back of his head that told him he was repulsive and that Hinata was wasting his time loving someone like him. But in these moments, when Hinata held him and kissed him so tenderly, that voice seemed to be drowned out. And when Hinata murmured, “You’re so pretty,” that voice, for a moment, was completely muted. 

  1. _Tummy kisses_ was swiftly added to the list. 



Komaeda indulged in the gentle kisses and touches for a bit longer before opening his eyes and stretching his arms out to Hinata with a smile. “Come here.” 

“Okay.” Hinata quickly complied, shifting back up into Komaeda’s arms before returning the embrace, his arms looping around his torso. “I’ve gotta say,” he began, snuggling up to his husband, “You’re  _ way  _ more comfortable to cuddle now.”   
  
“Ahaha...is that so?” Komaeda replied, voice warm with amusement. 

“Definitely. You’re so soft now, especially right here.” With a playful smirk, Hinata unwrapped an arm from around Komaeda to squish his belly again. The other shifted around a little in response, snickering. 

“Hajimeeee,” he whined out, his tone playfully scolding. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’ll stop now.” Hinata took his hand away, returning Komaeda’s glare with a smile. Unfortunately, the other couldn’t help but drop his glare and smile back. 

“Ah...somehow, I don’t believe that,” he murmured. Hinata replied with a laugh and a mumble, wrapping his arms around Komaeda and snuggling back up to him. Komaeda breathed out a sigh, closing his eyes and sinking into the comfortable silence. As he laid there, slowly dozing off with his lover, one final item to add to the list came to mind:

  1. _Having a soft body that my husband can cuddle._




End file.
